disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
In Greek Mythology, the Titans were a race of powerful deities who were overthrown by the Olympian gods when they came to power. In Disney's Hercules, these Titans are very inaccurately portrayed as five elemental creatures who terrorized Ancient Greece. They were the physical manifestation of the elements they controlled. The Titans were original creations for the film Hercules which expands on the Greek Mythological setting and addresses many of the movie's inaccuracies and omissions, featured Titan characters from actual Greek Mythology. History The Muses tell the legend of the Titans through their song "The Gospel Truth (Part II)". The Titans where the rulers of the world when it was first new and they caused mayhem and destruction wherever they went. In the animated series, it was also explained that they were led by their king Cronus. Then, Zeus came who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus, where they would remain until the next planetary alignment. List of Titans Hercules * Lythos - The Earth Titan: A two-headed monster made entirely out of many boulders. He ripped through the gates of Mt. Olympus and is the physical manifestation of earth. * Hydros - The Water Titan: A skeletal monster made entirely out of ice. He is the physical manifestation of water. * Pyros - The Fire Titan: A living blob-like monster made entirely out of lava. He is the physical manifestation of fire. * Stratos - The Air Titan: A living storm-like monster. Stratos is just a tornado-like beast with arms, red eyes and a red mouth. He was captured by Hercules and used to suck up the other titans and destroy them. He is the physical manifestation of air. * Cyclops - The Titan-Monster Hybrid: A one-eyed monster that is sent by Hades to defeat Hercules but failed. He is the physical manifestation of an unknown element. The Cyclops is killed by Hercules by making him trip on a few wires, which causes the Cyclops to fall off a cliff. Other Titans *Rhea - The Titaness of Nature, Mother of the Gods, including Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia and Demeter, wife of Cronus and Queen of the Titans *Cronus - The Titan of the Harvest, King of the Titans, Father of the Gods and husband of Rhea: A human non-monster who was overthrown by Zeus and his brothers. *Mnemosyne - The Titaness of memory an account being mentioned by Hermes as the mother of The Muses and the sister of the Titans and the lover of Zeus *Prometheus - A Titan who stole the fire from the gods got chained up on the rock that is liver eaten by a bird *Atlas - The Titan supposed to hold the sky forever was also punished by the Gods *Antaeus - The Titan son of Poseidon and Gaia *Helios - The Titan of Sun. He is also the son of Hyperion and Theia and the brother of Selene and Eos *Eos - The Titaness of dawn and daughter of hyperion and Theia *Selene - The Titaness of moon and daughter of hyperion and Theia * Hyperion and Theia - The Titans Parents of Eos and Selene and Helios. Hyperion and Theia are also the brother and sister of Cronus and Rhea and Mnemosyne son and daughter of Gaia * Oceanus - The Titan of the sea and father of the Oceanids Gallery Titans 06.jpg Titans 05.jpg Titans 04.jpg Titans 03.jpg Titans 02.jpg Titans 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Titans Category:Monsters Category:Gods